Kin
by MissWorded
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Hinata finds herself very much alone. Will she ever be able to pick up the pieces again? [ActionDramaMysteryGeneralRomance][NH]
1. Chapter 1

Just a little thing I whipped up in my spare time. The next Prodigals chapter is pending; and this is pretty much all written (only about 3 chapters long).

Enjoy.

* * *

"_Ouch! _What was that for, Sakura-chan?!" 

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, wincing from the super-powered blow Sakura had delivered to his skill. Though parts of their relationship had definitely matured into a deeper friendship, a bit of his teammate's old tendencies remained, like that of physical punishment for verbal stupidity.

"The same thing it always is, you idiot," she hissed at him, eyes flashing dangerously. She didn't elaborate.

Naruto scowled childishly. She'd been acting so weird, lately… it was almost like she -

"Pay attention, Dickless," said Sai, smiling widely. "You almost ran into that pole there."

"HEY! Shut up, Sai!"

"Can't you two get along until we get to Hokage Tower?!"

"Sorry, Hag."

BAM! The punch meant for Sai soared over him and onto Naruto's head once more as the black-haired nin crouched suddenly.

"OUCH! Damn it!"

When they finally arrived, there was a line forming to see the Hokage. The receptionist there informed them the wait could be a long while, as the Hokage's latest appointment hadn't even arrived yet. Naturally, everyone else had to wait, as this appointment was with a very important person.

Naruto and Sakura grumbled, for once in agreement.

"Geez, it's like we're just a little blip in Tsunade-shishou's day schedule," said Sakura, crossing her arms across her chest.

Naruto frowned. He found that what Sakura said summed up what he felt nicely. There wouldn't even be a Fifth if it wasn't for him…

"Hyuuga-san!" The reception had stood suddenly, acknowledging someone's presence with a small bow – more than she did for anyone else. Naruto's belligerent scowl deepened. There were very few Hyuuga he could stand – Neji and Hinata, in fact. The rest were all holier-than-thou jerks, for the most part. And this Hyuuga woman, with her stiff expression and equally stiff clothes exuded an exclusive aura he was all too familiar with.

"Hinata-chan," whispered Sakura to herself, eyes widening.

"No way," Naruto whispered back, incredulous.

But it was. Dressed in a silky gray kimono and a black obi, hair done up in an elaborate bun held together by two ornate pins, subtle makeup on her face, and black geta adorning her feet, Naruto found she was like a gorgeous, untouchable doll, a standard of sophistication he could never hope to accomplish. The sixteen-year-old was every inch heir to the Hyuuga clan, walking with her chin held high and no blush in sight; and what Naruto had mistaken for dislike was actually indifference. Her face was blank slate.

Following behind her was a girl around nine or ten, wearing a similar outfit of much less detail. In contrast, she wore her hair down and seemed very unsure of herself, for whatever reason. This, Sakura thought, was the sister Hinata had told her about once, Hanabi. And behind her was Neji, also dressed in formal wear and looking distinctly regal.

Naruto caught himself staring at Hinata. She seemed ethereal, almost like a princess from the stories he used to hear, up in her white palace all day waiting for a Prince Charming to come and make her something more human and in love and understandable. Except that, as far as he knew, she didn't have a Prince Charming.

She glided past them without recognition and swept open the door to Tsunade's office with a delicate flare of authority few could hope to replicate. Straight-backed, she stepped inside with Hanabi close on her heels. Neji did not go in; instead, he stood opposite the door and closed his eyes, but seemed to be watching it somehow anyway.

"Hey, Neji…" asked Naruto after a few minutes, voice cautious. "Why didn't you go in?"

"I am not privilege to the conversations of Main House members," he replied, as if on cue. There was no visible sign of resentment on his face at this clear inequality.

"Oh. What's with the – clothes, and um, things?" Such ceremony made the blonde very uncomfortable. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with all that shit too much when he was Hokage!

"Hiashi-sama is out of town," said Neji shortly. "Hinata assumes power while he is away, and an urgent matter came up that needs to be addressed."

"So she takes care of it?" The Hyuuga jounin nodded. "Gotcha."

One temperamental man glared at Neji. "So you just get to skip all of us? That hardly seems fair! Why does the Hokage take your problems over mine?"

"Life is rarely fair," suggested someone. It was Hinata, having reemerged from the Hokage's office. "Is there an issue here?" Her pinkly-painted lips glistened like ice and her eyes and tone were just as cold.

"N-no, ma'am," said the man, cowed into silence by her unforgiving Hyuuga gaze.

"Good," Hinata said curtly. With a quick nod to Neji she swept off again, with all the grace and refinement of an empress as Hanabi haunted her steps and Neji kept a steady pace behind them.

Naruto watched her retreating back. He didn't know it then, but this was the last time he would see her before it happened.

-

Hinata stared blankly at the wall under the crisp white sheets. Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were all there, silent and unsure of what exactly to say. Kurenai had tried to make an appearance, to no avail. She had broken down within a matter of minutes.

"Hinata…" Sakura began tentatively. "We can't make this better unless we know who did it, you know? We can fix this if we catch who did it."

Ino picked it up when Sakura seemed to falter. "Look… I know what it feels like. It's like you never want to get up and do anything ever again. You feel dead on the inside. But you have to do something! You've been here for an entire week. You can't lie in bed like this forever!"

Hinata's indifferent stare seemed to mock them, saying "just watch me."

Gai's Team had found them coming back from a mission. Shino and Kiba, both very dead, obviously having bled heavily and with various dismembered limbs. Akamaru, missing. Hinata, sitting in her teammates' blood, staring into nothing and not saying a word.

Tsunade walked into the hospital room. She had not yet been to speak with the Hyuuga heiress. Everyone was silent again as her presence filled the room in a suffocating way.

"Hinata." Her voice was pure authority, demanding her complete cooperation. "Who?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

For a long moment, Naruto thought she wouldn't answer. And then Tsunade's temper would be a sight to behold. But answer she did, in her slightly breathy, monotonous voice.

"She did it."

The Hokage's face hardened. "She?"

"She," Hinata agreed listlessly. With a sigh, she turned on her side and ignored them all.

"All of you, come with me," ordered Tsunade. They all complied, filing out of the room except for Naruto, who leaned in close to Hinata's face (he had been on the side of the bed she had turned to) and spoke.

"Hinata… it's okay to feel like this when your precious people leave you… for a while. But eventually you have get up and move again." Her eyes were closed. He frowned. "I know how it –"

"No," she said suddenly, her eyes snapping open. "You don't." She stared straight at him with no emotion. He stiffened immediately.

"Well, I'm sure Kiba and Shino wouldn't have wanted you to sit around the rest of your life," he told her rather coldly, offended by her dismissal. He left the room in silence, leaving Hinata to ponder his words.

-

_We can't make this better unless we know who did it, you know? We can fix this if we catch who did it. _

_You've been here for an entire week. You can't lie in bed like this forever!_

_Well, I'm sure Kiba and Shino wouldn't have wanted you to sit around the rest of your life. _

_I can fix this if I catch who did it. _

_I can't lie in bed like this forever._

_Kiba and Shino wouldn't have wanted it… _

_Kiba… Shino… _

_I can fix this… I just have to catch her. I won't lie in bed like this forever, I'll catch her. Kiba and Shino wouldn't have wanted me to sit around… they'd want me to avenge them… I'll catch her… _

_Catch her… _

_-_

In the morning, the nurse found only a gleaming forehead protector and a very short note: _Sorry._

_To be continued…_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A tad longer than last chapter. Okay, so like a few football field lengths longer than last chapter. But it does give you most of the story, with the next chapter being the conclusive stuff. So, yeah.

* * *

**Kin**

_Part II _

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Blink, blink.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open.

Drip.

Drip.

"Well, I think we're done here," said the sallow-skinned man. His dark, wavy hair had been pulled back during the operation, and his thin, rat-like face held no emotion - except for his eyes. His eyes were a light red color, an intense, piercing light red, and they were currently gleaming with success.

Izanagi the Demon Doctor was a household name, if your house was somehow involved in the black market. He was known to "improve" upon aspects of the human body – for a price. Along with a hefty monetary fee (people said he lived like a rajah in a number of countries), he required that whoever wanted an operation had to have an interesting story to tell, a certain twist in their tale that would entice him to help him or her fulfill his or her goal.

He had found Hinata's own story fascinatingly tragic, and had immediately agreed to her request. The third eye had implanted in her forehead was an old, old kinjutsu that, when opened, could sense chakra; it could even focus on a certain chakra signature to track it down. It was quite ingenious, actually. It was unlike a normal eye; there were no bumps on her forehead that might allude to its presence, nor it was round and full like a normal eye might be. It simply opened when needed and, when it closed, it left no visible trace.

"Thank you, Izanagi-sama," said Hinata. "I have already transferred the funds to the account you specified."

"You're quite welcome. I hope you find what you're looking for, Hinata-san."

She left his cave-like operating room without another word.

Izanagi shook his head. Now there was an innocent if he had ever seen one. He shrugged. Too bad.

-

Hinata could not sleep that next night. She gazed up at the stars and fingered the present in her hands. Her stomach wouldn't stand still.

_Shino-kun, why are your butterflies in my stomach? _

She had taken to speaking to her deceased teammates. Sometimes they would even talk back. She didn't really care if she was going crazy, because any form of solace was welcome at this point.

_Hinata… you need to go home for a while. _

_But I am home. Everywhere and anywhere is my home. _

_No. I mean it, Hinata. _An ethereal vision of Aburame Shino suddenly appeared before her, radiating anger and disappointment. _Go. You know what you need to do! _

_Fine! I hate you, Shino! I hate you! _

But he was gone.

_I hate you for leaving me… I hate what you've made me become… _

A few hours hard running found her creeping past the guards at Konoha's northern gate. It had been two years since she had last stepped foot in this village and everything looked as though it had stayed the same. But she knew it hadn't.

Hinata slipped into the Hyuuga compound on silent feet, creeping like a shadow to the window of one of the few people she still cared about.

_Hanabi. _She sighed in her mind. She was almost thirteen now. Hinata sat on her knees beside Hanabi's sleeping form.

_Oh, baby sister. I wish I could be here to help you with the clan… but you'll be a much better leader than I ever would have been. I wish you all the happiness in the world. _

She placed the small velvet box next to Hanabi's side and crept away again when the young girl began to flutter her eyes.

_Bye, baby sister. _

Hanabi woke with a start, cold sweat coating her face. With a pounding heart, she shivered slightly.

_I could have sworn I closed that window. _

As she always did when something strange or unexplainable happened, Hanabi tied her sister into the story.

_Nee-san was here to visit me… yeah, that's right… she stopped in to say hi… to apologize for leaving me alone… yeah – right. _

It was then that she noticed the little black box next to her bed. Inside was her sister's favorite necklace, the one Hiashi's mother had given Hinata on her fourth birthday, and a note. _Happy birthday. _

_Nee-san… _

-

She had stopped by Kurenai's house briefly. She knew better than to get to close to Kurenai; sensei or no, she was a skilled jounin, and would probably wake up and strike out at her if Hinata got too close. The small home had shown signs of a continuous male inhabitant, probably on a mission. Hinata had felt a brief spark of happiness for her sensei. _At least one of us can be happy again. _

_Hey, Hinata-chan. He really needs you!_

_Kiba-kun?_

_More than you'll ever need me. _

_No! I need you, Kiba-kun! And who - ?_

_Just go and find out. Go! _

And then Kiba was gone.

She looked up and saw the city morgue looming above her. Sighing, this time aloud, she proceeded inside.

-

He had knocked out the nighttime guards easily, and was cradling a cold corpse to his chest like it was his last lifeline.

Naruto hadn't changed much, as far as she could see. He had simply gotten taller and broader in the shoulders since she had last seen him in the hospital. But who was the person?

"_We can fix this if we catch who did it." _

It was Sakura. On reflection, her words from two years ago represented Sakura's own beliefs about Sasuke; if they could just get him back, they could fix it. Everything would be better again. It was a stupid mentality, but Hinata had it herself. If she could just get _her, _Kiba and Shino would be okay again. They wouldn't be dead. All three of them would go back to Konoha and live happily ever after. She knew it could never be; nonetheless, she strove to achieve that goal, in search of some sort of completion.

"Why did you leave me, Sakura? I can't get Sasuke back by myself… I just can't do it… and you know Kakashi… he'll be late like he always is, and no help at all…"

"What are you doing?"

His eyes narrowed, turning into tiny chips of ice. "Who goes?" he demanded gutturally.

"A friend." A thin sliver of moonlight illuminated her hair but shadowed her face. "Where will you take her?"

"To someone who can make her better," he said, mumbling almost to himself, apparently deciding that she was no threat. "Someone…"

"Ah," said the girl. "You're taking her to Orochimaru."

His face held no shame. "Yes. That's right."

"And what will you give him in return for this service?"

"Me. The Kyuubi." He seemed to improve in attitude while he discussed this with her. Hinata frowned, and proceeded with the intent to destroy that lack of remorse.

"Oh? And what will Tsunade-sama do when she finds out that you've given Konoha's number one enemy our greatest trump card?"

Naruto faltered. "Strip me of my title as shinobi. Put me under house arrest for what's left of my life." His voice grew firm again. "But anything. Anything for Sakura."

"And what will Sakura do when she finds out what you've done?"

"She – I… I –"

"What will she do when she finds out that you, her best friend, have betrayed and perverted everything she's come to hold close to her heart?"

"B-but…"

"NO. No, no, no. No buts. She knew her duty to Konoha. She would've wanted you to know yours."

"She's dead! I can't live without her…" He began to sob, rocking her body back and forth. Hinata refused to look away and he suffered under her scrutiny.

"You are pathetic. What happened to the Naruto who never gave up?"

"H-he died. He died when Sakura did." His voice sounded unsure.

"That's too bad," whispered Hinata, finally tearing her gaze away. "I really liked that Naruto…"

He laughed bitterly. "No one liked that Naruto. He was loud and obnoxious and just plain stupid!"

"No… I rather liked him… I used to get so nervous around him… I would blush and stutter whenever he got near me… and I always believed in him."

He got very angry when she said what she did. "Why would you do something dumb like that? He was a failure!" He yelled at her. "Don't you get it?! He couldn't save any of his precious people!"

"He always got back up to protect what was important to him; no matter how many times he fell and no matter how many times he lost people who were important to him. He was a proud failure."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "H –"

Suddenly a hand was cupping his face gently. "Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wait –"

But she was already gone.

The next day, Tsunade called him into her office, asking about a disturbance at the morgue yesterday around midnight. The Hokage looked at him with her fingers in a steeple, clearly expecting him to look guilty and confess. But he only grinned.

"Sorry, but granny, can't say I know what went on there last night."

-

Hinata woke up, but kept her breathing deep and her eyes closed.

_Where am I? _

The bed she was on was musty but it felt comfortable, like she could lay there forever. There were muffled sounds outside the closed door. She heard a seagull's call and breathed in the salty air.

_I'm near the ocean. _

Finally, she sat up and opened her eyes. She was in a quaint little bedroom decorated in pale blues and greens. She was bandaged up where she had been wounded…

_When did I… oh. _

She had been fighting a missing-nin from Hidden Stone. He had hit her with some sort of knock-out drug, and she had been forced to flee before it took effect. The last thing she remembered was a very intimate meeting with cold hard dirt before she had passed out.

"…shush now Akira, I have to check on the girl."

"But mooooommmm, I wanna see the ninja chick!"

"The word is kunoichi and she's injured. If she wants to be seen by you, I'll ask her, okay? Now go and finish your breakfast."

"But -"

"Breakfast. NOW."

"Yes'm." The pitter-patter of little feet was getting farther and farther away from her. The door opened. A motherly-looking lady walked in bearing a tray of pancakes, toast, and milk. She looked to be in her early thirties with thick brown hair, a slender build, and warm hazel eyes.

"Hello, miss. It seems you've finally woken up."

Hinata didn't respond.

"Here you go, then. Eat all this up; I'll be back in a few to pick up your plate and things."

She left. Hinata ate slowly but surely, wondering how her friends (?) were doing back in Konoha.

-

"As all of you know, I made an announcement recently saying that I would soon name a successor." The crowd – almost all of Konoha – stirred restlessly, anxiously awaiting her decision.

"I have, together with the Council of Elders, come to a decision. A Hokage must be the most powerful ninja in the village, but also quick-thinking, brave, committed, and loving. A Hokage must love Konohagakure no Sato infinitely. We have found one who will fill this role to those exact qualifications and then much, much more.

"As of this moment… Uzumaki Naruto will be the next Hokage!"

A stirring cheer went up among most of the crowd. What was left of the Rookie Nine were cheering the loudest, along with Gai's Team, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame, and all of the many friends Naruto had made over the years. Even Sasuke, having been retrieved about a year ago, cracked a smile. Only a few older people looked aghast at Tsunade's decision. But they were far outnumbered.

Naruto was ecstatic as he went on to the platform to accept his apprenticeship. He hugged Tsunade tightly grinned when Jiraiya looked sulky.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Well… I know you all probably have stuff to do, so I'll make this short and sweet." He scratched his head.

"Um… I did it! I said I would and I did. That's my –"

"WAY OF THE NINJA!"

"Hey, you guys took the words right out of my mouth!"

Afterwards, Chouji insisted that they go out to eat. Many people followed them to Ichiraku, which had never seen so much business. They celebrated for a long time, until even the hardest partiers were trailing out the door.

Naruto sat around a table with Shikamaru, Tenten, and Ino, the latter two both snoring, having passed out completely. Naruto shook his head at the sleeping women, smiling.

"You know Shikamaru, you're really lucky."

The genius raised an eyebrow, staring off into space. "You think?"

"Yeah. I think."

"There's a first," said Neji with a smirk, catching the tail-end of their conversation. He picked Tenten up in his arms. "Congratulations, Naruto. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Hyuuga."

Shikamaru stood suddenly. "I better get going as well. Inoichi is going to have my head as is it." He looked down at Naruto, somehow seeing the melancholy in his eyes.

"Sakura would be proud." Naruto smiled at him, happy and sad.

"I know that much… and she isn't the girl I'm thinking about right now. But nice try, genius."

-

"Thank you for your kindness, Akiko-san. But I think it's time I took my leave."

Akiko bit her lip. "Are you sure you don't want to stay until my husband comes back home? I'm sure he'd love to meet you. You've been a perfect guest."

"I don't think –"

A loud bark echoed across the waves. Akiko smiled happily. "Ah! He's come back from his fishing trip!"

There was a small boat sailing towards the tiny harbor near Akiko's house. Hinata could see a man onboard, as well as a big white – something.

"That's our dog. We picked him up a few years ago… bleeding and whimpering all over the place, the poor thing. Absolutely huge. I mean, I could ride on him. But he had lost most of his leg! Oh, we took him in right away. Akira named him Aka because he thought the red was the color of his fur at first."

Hinata had frozen, standing stock still on the shoreline. "Was it his front right leg he was missing?"

"Why, yes! How did you know that?" asked Akiko, amazed.

But Hinata was already running into the ocean; she was almost up to her knees in seawater. "Akamaru!" She whistled loudly. "Akamaru!"

There was a resounding bark in response as the big white dog jumped off the boat and began to doggie paddle towards her. With another loud woof he leapt upon her, taking them both under the waves; but Hinata didn't care, she was just happy, happy for the first time in a long time and so exited to see Akamaru, a single remnant of her faded past and she clung to him with relish.

If she could pretend, just for a minute, that everything was back to the way it should've been, it would be worth it.

-

_Yo, Hinata-chan! _

_Hinata._

_Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. You haven't spoken to me in a while. _

_We thought you knew what you were doing, _said Kiba.

_What does that mean? _

_You've lost your way, Hinata. You've lost your meaning. _Shino was speaking now, and his words were merciless.

_No, I haven't._

_You've been staying with this family for almost a year, Hinata. Don't you think it's time to let them go?_

_But -  
_

_They have been so kind to you, and you would put them in danger with your presence?_

_B-but I just – I just wanted… to feel that connection again. To feel like a person again! _

_That doesn't excuse your behavior. _Shino had morphed into her father. _You've failed me, Hinata. _

_No! I didn't mean to! _

_Have you forgotten about your sister? It's been almost two years since you last saw her. _

_No! I love Hanabi! _

_Prove it. _Suddenly, he was Shino again. _Prove it to me. _

_I'll do it. You'll see. _

_Alright then. Show us. _

_Hey, Hinata-chan? Take care of Akamaru. _

_You know I will. _

-

She had left them a note on the table, as well as a large sum of money as recompense for taking Akamaru. She hoped that was enough for them.

Though his actual job was a fisherman, Akiko's husband, Akio, liked to tinker around with mechanics, and had fashioned Akamaru a fake leg that was so intricate and well-made that it didn't hinder the dog at all. As long as she kept it oiled, it didn't make much sound either.

She and Akamaru had a comforting companionship that had been absent in her years alone. He was a mode of transportation, a weapon, a friend, and a big fluffy pillow, all in one.

But he also had his downsides. He was very vocal about what and he wanted; and he very much wanted to go back to Konoha. She could tell because he would find leaves while she wasn't looking and place them in her hand, then whine and point south. He did this so much that she began to feel very annoyed.

"Look, Akamaru… I can't go back right now. But I'll get you home eventually, okay?" Hinata said, scratching him behind his ears. He nuzzled her hand, but whimpered a bit.

"Tell you what. We'll swing by and see if we can't spot someone we know."

He woofed happily and licked her face.

"Well, come on then."

-

Hanabi was breathing heavily, a kunai grasped tightly in one sweaty palm. She was hanging back from the fight, waiting for an opening. But she didn't want to. Her form was off. Her concentration was off. Her timing was off. In short, she was sucking in a major way on this mission.

_Well, why might that be? _She asked herself sarcastically, eyes still scanning the brawl. _It's not like my sister abandoned the village, or my father just died, or my mother – _

"HANABI!" She heard Genma-sensei shout and turned. As if everything was in slow motion, she watched the huge shuriken fly toward her head at speeds too high to counter –

_Chink. _

But it never hit. A tiny but sturdy senbon had changed its course, causing it to fall listlessly to the ground. A small slip of paper was attached. But Hanabi was focused on the shuriken. Meanwhile, her two teammates had dispatched the rest of the bandits and were running towards her.

"Hey, Hanabi!" She quickly grabbed the senbon and stuffed it in her pocket. Inuzuka Kiku was sprinting towards her, an auburn half wolf hot on her heels. She skidded to a stop in front of her teammate, making tracks in the ground.

"What happened back there? You totally blanked out!" said Kiku, waving her hands around for emphasis. Nobuyuki Nori, their quiet male partner, materialized behind Kiku. He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it was just a lucky miss, guys," said Hanabi weakly, smiling halfheartedly. "We better get going, huh?"

Genma looked at her with disapproval in his eyes. "I thought better of you, Hanabi. You put not only yourself but your teammates in danger as well."

"I'm very sorry, Genma-sensei. It won't happen again," she mumbled, feeling more like her sister at fifteen than herself. He followed her Kiku and Nori, leaving her to trail after him. Making sure he was out of sight, she grabbed the note from her pocket.

_You should be more careful. Get better weapons – try Tenten-san. Be more alert - don't rely on your Byakugan so much. Take care of that senbon. It will hit whatever target you wish, but it only works once. Then you'll have to come find me so I can get it to work again._

A simple, hastily scrawled drawing of a blushing face served as a signature. Hanabi clutched the note close to her chest, looking up into sky.

"I know you're out there, nee-san… and I'll see you again, I guarantee it…"

-

The Rokudaime Hokage grinned down at Team 3, standard tri-corner hat sitting on a hanger behind his desk.

"So? How'd it go?"

"Pretty well. I mean, how wrong can you go with an Inuzuka?" said Kiku with a smirk.

"Haha, dog girl," said Naruto with an identical look on his face. He was quite fond of this team, having taken them under his wing for a few weeks when Genma was in the hospital before he had become Hokage. "Was your mission successful?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" they repeated back to him in enthusiastic unison.

"Cool! Don't forget to turn in your mission report to Shizune-neesan, yeah?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama," said Nori. Naruto reached across the desk and ruffled his dark hair fondly.

"Hey hey, no need to be so formal right? Lighten up, kid! See you guys later. Oh, Hanabi? Could you stay behind for a minute?"

As the rest of her team left, vowing to wait for her outside Hokage Tower, Hanabi nervously shifted her weight, refusing to meet Naruto's piercing gaze. Would he reprimand her behavior as her sensei had? Genma had probably written a special letter just to him, saying just how horrible she was, how she shouldn't be allowed to be a ninja anymore –

"Hanabi, look at me. _Hanabi_." Looking up, she could only see his kind blue eyes filled with empathy, even though she hadn't said anything to evoke such an emotion.

"I need you to give me that piece of paper in your pocket."

Gasping, she seized the note and shook her head wildly, hair flying. _If he takes it… then… then… I'm losing one of the few things nee-san left for me! He can't just – do that! _

"Hanabi." She looked up again, tears forming in her eyes. "If you want me to find her, I need that note."

With clear reluctance, she handed it over. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll give it back to you, okay? Now go join your team. And have fun at the festival tonight!"

She left, with one last glance back. Naruto looked at the paper knowingly. Suddenly, the words that were intended for Hanabi disappeared, replaced by a much shorter message.

_Congratulations, Rokudaime. Best wishes. _

* * *

FYI… I say Hanabi is fifteen years old near the end… and Hinata is five years older than her, making her (and the rest of the remaining Rookie Nine) twenty years old. And Naruto's nineteen when he becomes successor to the Hokage and 20 for being the actual Hokage. Just a little time thing.

As for Naruto becoming Hokage at such a young age: usually, I don't like it when he makes it to be Hokage quite so early… but for the time frame of this story, I had to. I think this age is semi-reasonable because…

1) He's super driven, and we all saw his leap in performance after he actually graduated from the Academy and used his skills in the real world. Practical usage is his strong point.

2) Tsunade doesn't really seem like she'd be Hokage for very long… she would stay around, but give the position up. Let's face it: she's getting on in years, she has lived a tough life, and if someone else can do it for her, why the heck shouldn't she retire?

So there. Now you know why.


	3. Chapter 3

BTW… Hidan is alive. And Itachi is dead. And Kurenai never got preggers by Asuma. That's the power of fanfiction, my friends.

* * *

Hinata stretched, raising her arms high above her head. She had fought three different missing ninja in the past two weeks, and her body was screaming at her to take it slow for a while. That was why she was currently checked into this small but comfortable hotel room. Sighing, she began to brush her hair, attempting to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"You know… when somebody has an eons-old demon living inside them, they learn a lot of nifty tricks."

Her eyes narrowed, searching for the owner of the voice. She had no luck.

"Like how to track a tiny trace of chakra back to the source!" Hinata thought she might have recognized the voice. Taking no chances, she began to open her All-Seeing Eye when the someone pinned her down on the floor.

Lying completely still facedown, she attempted to analyze the situation. The someone was male, tall (taller than her, anyway), probably wearing a cape, and smelled like –

_Ramen? _

Eyes widening, she reversed their position with little effort, except that this time they faced each other. It was Uzumaki Naruto, and he seemed to be in a much better mood than he was the last time she had seen him. His voice had gotten deeper since the last time they had spoken; that was why she hadn't recognized him.

"You're not even trying, are you?" Hinata asked him as she straddled his waist, putting an elbow on his chest and balancing her head in her palm.

He grinned. Fluttering his eyelashes, he said breathily, "Be gentle with me, Hinata-chan…"

She immediately leapt away, keeping steady on a bed post and looking at him with no discernible emotion – except for the tiny blush on her face.

Naruto sighed. "And I was just starting to enjoy myself, too!" Rolling to his feet, he stood up to his full height – almost a foot taller than her – and made no move to attack or disarm her (she was currently holding several senbon in her hand).

"So how long were you there?" she asked him coolly.

"Oh, only about ten minutes." Hinata twitched inwardly. _Well, I suppose he is the Hokage, isn't he?_

"So!" He plopped down on a chair languidly. "How's life?"

"Oh, you know. Ups and downs." Apparently, he didn't hear the sarcasm.

"Same, same. I'm not going to bite, you know. Unless you want me to." He grinned as her blush increased. "You can put those weapons away."

Ever so slowly, Hinata slipped the senbon back into the pouch strapped to her leg and sat down on the bed, which squeaked slightly under her weight. She realized that Naruto was studying her intently and could not meet his gaze. _Just like old t- _

A slight breeze ruffled her bangs and she felt rather than saw him move.

"Eep!"

He was leaning in far too close for comfort, their noses almost but not quite brushing. Naruto's left hand locked her wrists firmly together and he looked her in the eye.

"We're going on a little trip, okay? Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

-

"We're here."

When Hinata could see straight again, she was in a very familiar place. The sky was a deep blue with a full moon hanging low in the sky, twinkling stars dotting the landscape. Below her, she could see there was some sort of celebration going on, with paper lanterns bobbing up and down gently while people laughed and talked in their decorative yukata.

Racing to the edge of the Hokage Monument, Hinata looked down at Konohagakure with veiled longing in her eyes. Everyone here looked so carefree, one of the true anomalies of the famous village. The will of fire that held all the villagers together, even the non-ninja, was a strong one; these people that seemed so happy could drop their act at any time and be prepared for the worst - and eventually recover from it.

But the fact that they could just relax for a night and have a festival to celebrate whatever was so contradictory to what was going on under the surface. It was so strange that they could forget their troubles and live life, just for a night.

Hinata had never understood it herself, because she had never really been allowed to be happy.

With a sigh, she slowly sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. Naruto walked until he was even with her and sat down as well. Hinata was entranced by the merriment below her, her eyes glowing happily at the sight of all the things she remembered.

"This is how it could be all the time," Naruto remarked offhandedly, his voice mild.

_You could be happy all the time. _

The spell was broken. She looked away from the festival.

"I don't think so."

He looked at her, confused and a little angry. "But why not? You still have people who care about you here –"

"Not yet. I just – I just can't." Hinata stood up suddenly and looked away from the festivities. He was in her face in a flash, hands lying on her shoulders tightly.

"I don't understand you at all, Hinata! You know I could help you come back at any time, you know people here want you back, and now I know for sure that you want to be back! Why won't you just –"

"Let me tell you a little secret," said Hinata, interrupting him abruptly. She gestured for him to lean down close to her and she began to whisper...

-

"Hey, dobe, it's time for your speech," Sasuke said, climbing up the side of the Hokage Monument with ease. Naruto was staring off into the distance, as if waiting for something. Or someone.

"Hm?"

"I _said_, it's time for your speech." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

He snapped out of his trance immediately. "No, nothing's wrong. Sometimes I just wonder about – families and things. How they work. Why they do the things they do."

Sasuke's eyes clouded.

"Sometimes it's best if you never know."

* * *

The Rokudaime looked down at the group assembled. 

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurenai, Tenten, and Neji. They would be taking on the task of rescuing the head of the Hyuuga Clan – Hanabi. She had been abducted just yesterday, on the night of the big festival. It had also occurred when he had been halfway across the continent, first observing then chatting amiably with a missing nin of their village when he could have made off with her and brought her back to Konoha for good as soon as he saw her, thus minimizing his time absent and getting Hinata back in one fell swoop.

_How could I be so dumb? _Naruto screamed at himself in his mind. _I've put someone in my village in danger for some – some - _

_**FOR SOME OTHER PERSON IN YOUR VILLAGE. SHE STILL BELONGS TO YOU, DOES SHE NOT? **_

_Yeah, yeah, you stupid fox. I just wish Hanabi-chan would've picked a different time to get kidnapped. You know, like a time when I could have been there to prevent it. _

"You know what your mission is," said the Hokage solemnly. "And I know that you will complete it to the best of your abilities. Are there any questions?"

There were no questions; there were only eight solemn faces standing before him, accepting their mission knowing it might lead to their deaths. After all, the Akatsuki was nothing to take lightly.

"Excellent. I'll be haunting you." Haunting simply meant he would be using the Hokage's special Crystal Ball Jutsu to check in on them periodically. This was quite unorthodox for a group of accomplished jounin, however.

"Why's that, Naruto?" asked Ino, curious. "Not questioning our competency, are you?"

"Nah… I just have a feeling someone we know may show up. Dismissed."

-

Hanabi glared up at her captor fiercely, screaming curses from behind her gag.

"Didn't your father teach you that those words are not good ones to use?" said the woman in a disapproving way. "I leave you three alone for fifteen years, let you live your lives, and this is the thanks I get? My little Hanabi throwing those vile words at me?"

"_I hate you!" _Hanabi started to shriek, though it was muffled. _"I HATE you!" _

Hyuuga Hideko frowned down at her youngest daughter. "Don't speak to me that way, young lady! Your father's probably turning in his grave right now."

When she continued to scream through the gag, Hideko sighed and promptly fed drugs intravenously into Hanabi's bloodstream. The girl began to lose consciousness, eyes drifting shut; Hideko rocked her gently back and forth, as any mother might her child.

"Oh, little firecracker… I've missed you so much. But all good things must come to an end. Soon, one of us will have to leave you with the other, little love.

"It's all in Fate's fickle hands now…"

* * *

The search for Hanabi was going well. They had easily located the kidnapped girl and her captors; in fact, it was almost like they had wanted to be found. Now the problem was simple. Get her back without anyone dying. 

It was, however, proving to be quite the challenge. No less than five Akatsuki members were present, including Kisame, Hidan, and three others that had escaped the information raids. One of them, probably female, was the closest to Hanabi and was shrouded in darkness.

The Ino-Shika-Chou trio was handling Kisame with ease, taking their time as Shikamaru's calculated plan came to fruition. Tenten and Neji were having a little more trouble with Hidan, but that was most likely contributed to the fact that Lee was in the hospital for chakra exhaustion instead of out on the front lines with them. Sasuke was pitted against a man who used weather based attacks, and he had barely warmed up. This man didn't even begin to reach Itachi's skill level.

Kurenai and Kakashi were fighting another one of the unknowns, a pallid, red-eyed man; he wielded a huge, circular blade that was hurled at them during precise intervals. He was proving to be quite the challenge; Kakashi took the offensive to distract him while Kurenai caught him with a complex genjutsu that would (hopefully) render him unable to fight.

"Katon: Dragon of the Maelstrom!" A huge, flaming, and reptilian something formed out of thin air, its roaring head heading for their enemy's still form. It was a gargantuan fire jutsu, one that would surely leave Kakashi drained and vulnerable to attack if their opponent's temporarily shocked state was not taken advantage of.

This was Kurenai's shining moment. The five amulets she had set up into a rough pentagon had been expertly positioned and her opponent had fallen right into the trap. Her hands flew through the proper seals and a huge barrier went up around him, brightly shining blue-green in spite of blinding midday sun. Kakashi's Dragon of the Maelstrom caught the motionless target dead on. The smoke was clearing steadily, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that something was wrong.

There was nobody in the pentagram.

_But then where - _

The humongous round blade was heading for Kurenai dead on. There was nothing Kakashi could do to stop it. The red-eyed kunoichi watched in morbid fascination as the odd weapon soared straight for her midsection. It would collide at any second –

_Shiiiiing! _

The harsh clang of metal sliding against metal snapped Kurenai out of her trance. A hefty senbon changed the trajectory of the weapon so that it whizzed past her head harmlessly. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Draw back!" Came the call from the heavily-battered Kisame. All of the enemy, save one, pulled back and lined up in front of Hanabi and the leader. The pale-skinned man was standing stock-still in front of Kakashi, staring at a tree several yards away.

Hinata emerged, landing in between Kurenai and her opponent. The Konoha kunoichi had her red gaze fixated on Hinata, wonder written all over her face. The missing-nin stared stonily ahead, giving her full attention to the Akatsuki.

"How nice of you to join us, Hinata-dono," said Kisame. There was a hidden anger in his voice. "Leader has been waiting for you most patiently."

He was annoyed at his orders, but it was clear he was more afraid of the leader than anything else because the minute she moved toward him, radiating anger, he cringed.

"I am sorry, Leader. But you must admit, our forces have taken a beating."

"_Do not question me, Kisame."_

For the first time, the leader spoke. The sound sent chills up and down the collective spines of the Leaf ninja. Not that the voice was scary, because it wasn't. Rather, it was painfully familiar.

She stepped into the light.

They could see Hinata in that face. The shape of her nose, the slope of her forehead, and the deep indigo hair was all reminiscent of the former heiress. But her eyes were pure black, just like an Uchiha's.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, I've missed you so," cooed the woman softly, smiling at her eldest. Hinata remained silent. The other people had turned into mere spectators, watching from afar, unable to aid or to impair.

"Don't you have a few words for your mother?"

Kurenai's eyes widened. "Hinata…"

"I have no mother," she responded coolly. "I hated her when she killed Kiba and Shino for her own sick game… but she was dead to me the second she abandoned my village."

"But you've followed in my footsteps, Hinata-chan," said the woman. Her voice was a persuasive contralto now as she walked closer and closer to Hinata. "You've abandoned your village as well."

"That would have been utterly selfish of me. To stay in Konoha, but to devote all my time to tracking you down would have made me a sham of a ninja. I would have had no time to serve my village."

"Didn't you miss me at all?" Leader seemed to pout. When no reply came, her ire rose.

"Very well then!" she hissed. Grabbing Hanabi, the remaining Akatsuki formed a rough polygon shape and disappeared in a flash of light. Hinata narrowed her eyes. With her third eye opened, it was quite easy to track their chakra signature until it stopped altogether. _That was almost too e–_

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

_And there I go, counting my chickens before they hatch. _She turned to Kurenai with reluctance and uncertainty, eyes squeezed shut and ready to take any beating she dished out.

"You – you – ugh!" She could hear her sensei right next to her face and she cringed, waiting for the slap.

It never came. Instead, Kurenai's hands came up to cup her cheeks. Hinata opened her eyes wide, looking at her former teacher.

"Kurenai-sensei, you're -"

"Hinata, I've been so worried about you," said Kurenai. Her eyes were suspiciously bright.

"Sensei, you -"

"Do you realize how hard it was? First Asuma, then Kiba and Shino, and then -"

"Sensei –"

"I could barely eat! Sleeping was beyond my reach –"

"Sen –"

"It was only after Hanabi had told me about that necklace that I –"

"Sensei, you're _pregnant_."

"I – what?"

Everyone stared at Hinata. Kurenai's eyes were wide as saucers, gazing at Hinata with blatant disbelief.

"Are you – how do you –?"

"I could see," Hinata replied simply, tapping the side of her forehead next to her eyes.

"Did you get a check-up before you left? Those are –"

"Mandatory, I know," said Kurenai weakly. "Guess it slipped my mind…"

"Who's taking you back home, then?" Hinata let her gaze slide emotionlessly over the assembled shinobi. _No more feelings can be involved. _

Kakashi was looking at Kurenai with a familiar, protective gleam in his eye. Hinata assessed him coolly, but he took no notice; he couldn't tear his gaze away from her former teacher.

_So he's the father._

Kakashi walked up to Kurenai and grasped her elbow firmly.

"Let's go."

"But Kakashi –"

"_Now_."

Kurenai forcibly bit back a wince. He was angry. _Well, there were two of us there, jerk! _She turned to Hinata anxiously.

"What will you do, Hinata-chan?"

"We'll be there with her," Ino volunteered immediately.

"We will?" Sasuke scoffed.

"We will," Chouji said. Shikamaru and Neji nodded.

"No, you won't," said Hinata. "_She _is something I have to deal with on my own."

"In case you forgot, there are still a few other ones out there," said Tenten sternly. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"If you'll pardon my saying so, it's been a few years since you've last seen me fight," she replied politely. "And I won't be alone."

"That is true."

The pale-skinned man emerged from the shadows. Immediately, Kakashi moved into an offensive stance in front of Kurenai, both of his eyes narrowing.

"Relax, Hatake-san," said the man. "You've nothing to fear from me - at the moment."

"Kakashi-san, this is Izanagi, the Demon Doctor. Izanagi-sama, this is Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja."

"I know."

Hinata smirked slightly.

"Even though you'll have him," said Ino, a bit distasteful, "You'll still need a little back up, right? Besides how do you know we can trust him?"

"You have my complete support… as long as Hinata-san supports you."

"And what makes you so supportive of her, hm?" asked Ino, a sparkle of challenge in her eyes.

"She has the better story."

They stared.

"We should not dawdle, Hinata-san."

She nodded. "Alright. If anybody wants to follow… that's fine. If you need treatment of any kind, though, I wouldn't recommend it."

The eye on her forehead that had closed now reopened.

"Follow me."

-

They were traveling hard and fast. Neji had been physically forced to stay behind because of poison treatment and several broken ribs. Tenten was taking him back to Konoha along with Kakashi and Kurenai.

That left Hinata with Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, as well as Izanagi, whom all the Konoha nin avoided studiously.

They had stopped in front of what appeared to be a small mountain, but was in actuality was the Akatsuki headquarters.

"So. Here we are. Sasuke, I want you to take out Kisame. He's a water expert; your fire-based attacks are best suited to beat him. First though, stop toying around with the other one and just kill him. I can cover you until you're done with that. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino can have Hidan – and make sure he's dead, please. Izanagi, you can have –"

"Akeno."

"Right. Are we all clear then?" They nodded back at her.

"Good."

The Akatsuki members began to file out of the entrance of their lair. Hinata could feel that something was wrong. They were resentful; she could feel their moodiness in the air itself. They weren't feeling particularly loyal, that was for sure.

Hideko was last to exit, a now-conscious Hanabi glaring resentfully at her. But her eyes widened and she smiled through her gag when she saw Hinata.

"You've chosen the difficult way out, my sunshine," said Hideko softly, looking at Hinata sadly. "It could be your downfall."

For a few long moments, the two sides simply stared at each other. Sasuke was the first to break the standoff.

He was there, then suddenly wasn't; there was a flash of silver, and he had decapitated the man who controlled the weather. His fellows looked at him strangely as he wiped his katana off on the grass.

"What? I was bored."

Rolling her eyes, Ino shifted her body to face Hidan. His eyes narrowed accordingly as the rest of Team 10 did the same.

"Why would you do this, Izanagi?" asked Akeno angrily. "You've betrayed our organization at the drop of a hat!"

"No… I'm loyal only to the best storyteller, Akeno… and Hinata-san has the best story to tell."

"You bastard," growled the heavily-muscled blonde man, slipping into an attack stance.

Hinata approached her mother without fear.

"Hello, my dear," said Hideko, looking at her lovingly.

"Why… why did you have to kill them?" asked Hinata suddenly, a tremble in her posture. "Why did you kill them?! They were – they were – they…"

_They were everything you weren't! They were there for me… they were my brothers… _

"You didn't have enough hate, Hinata. You didn't hate me enough," she replied gently.

"Why did I have to hate you?! You're my mother!"

"That's just the way it is!"

They both drew their swords in unison, and soon their fight was only flashes of light where they connected.

-

_Hinata was quietly sobbing in her room, unable to come to terms with her mother's death. _

"_Okaa-san…" she wailed quietly. _

_There was a knock at the door. It was Neji. _

"_Your father wishes to speak with you, Hinata-sama," he said coldly. Wiping the tears away with the hem of her kimono, Hinata nodded._

_When she got to her father's office, he was sitting with his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. This was the most vulnerable she would ever see him. _

_He looked up at her, and his eyes were so sad. _

"_Hinata-chan, come here and sit on tou-chan's lap." _

_Obediently, she scurried over to behind his desk, where he picked her up and placed her on his lap. She looked up at him with a child's innocence and Hiashi felt a stab in his heart for his eldest daughter. _

"_Chichi?" _

"_Hinata, your mother isn't dead." _

"_W-what?" Hinata asked him. But she couldn't stop the look of hope that blossomed on her face. "But s-she –"_

"_She did something much worse than just dying, Hinata-chan. Your mother chose to leave us all. She chose to leave you and your baby sister." _And me. She left me.

_Hiashi did not disclose Hideko's parting words to his daughter. _

"You'll see, Hiashi. Hinata and I will destroy each other one day. And then I'll see you in hell. Only there can we be together again."

"_But, why would she do that?!" Hinata asked, for once without the stutter. "Why would she leave us all alone like that?! It isn't fair!"_

"_I know… I know it isn't fair… but you mustn't tell a soul. Only four people know now – myself, the Hokage, the midwife, and you. And now since your mother is gone… you have to look out for your baby sister." _

"…_y-yes, chichi. I will always look after Hanabi. And I will n-never become l-like her. I promise!" _

-

Hinata was breathing heavily, and clutching her shoulder. It was bleeding heavily.

The only reason she was able to keep up with Hideko was because of her All-Seeing Eye, which was slowly but surely draining her chakra.

_I have to end this soon._

"You're running out of chakra, darling. I can feel it. Just give up," said Hideko sympathetically.

"No! I told myself that I would win… and I will. Because I never take back my word."

"That's your way of the ninja, hm?" asked Hideko, narrowing her eyes angrily.

"You're damn right."

Their swords clashed again.

_Parry, parry, dodge, thrust – bingo. _

Hideko screeched when the business end of Hinata's sword pierced her elbow and separated it from her body.

"Clearly I've been too soft on you," she hissed angrily. She ignored the gushing blood.

"Ninpo: Frozen in Time!"

Hinata was suddenly paralyzed; a thin sheen of chakra was covering her body from head to toe. Her eyes were the only part of her body permitted to move. With them she glared the famous Hyuuga Death Glare at Hyuuga Hideko. She didn't seem to care.

"You want to know _why _so badly, don't you, Hinata-chan?" she asked quietly. "But I don't know if you could handle the answer."

Her responding glower rejoined: _just try me._

"Fine then… but you asked for it."

-

_The Uchiha have always been a cursed breed, ever since the first, Uchiha Madara, made a pact with a demon._

_My branch of the Uchiha was no different. We were already outcasts, because our Sharingan had been known never to manifest. We were shunned by almost all of our clansmen. My grandmother – your great grandmother – and several others were the first of these 'useless' Uchiha, made 'useless' by inbreeding. _

_But the strain of madness known to the Uchiha clan did manifest within our branch; my grandmother eventually became so insane that she killed her own mother out of anger from her rejection. Thus, the tradition had started. _

_My mother married an Uchiha man that did not know of her 'heritage'. When he eventually found out, he left her, feeling completely disgraced. I was five, then. _

_My mother had been so in love that when he left, she was a mess. An utter mess. She couldn't raise a child properly, and she didn't. In fact, she hated me. She hated me because I reminded her of the life she would never have again. _

_For years, she used her passive-aggressive nature to siphon her emotions off of her and onto me. When I was fifteen, she tried to kill me. _

_But I knew she had been planning that for years, and I had trained secretly, making sure I was a ninja few could surpass. _

_I told the Sandaime, who was still in his first term at the time, that it was self-defense. I was covered in my own mother's blood and bawling hysterically. He bought it, no more questions asked. What a fool. I knew the truth. I had slaughtered her in cold blood; I had just needed an excuse to do so. Her attacking me first gave me that excuse. _

_Then I met your father. _

_For once in my life, I let myself be happy. I loved him so much… I still do. With him, I felt like my mother had never existed. _

_But as soon as you were born, I knew. I knew that one day it would come to the same showdown. Mother versus daughter. Yet I was selfish. I loved my family. I didn't want to leave. I stayed, and Hanabi was born. By that time, my time had run way out. I was grasping at straws, trying to convince myself to stay, but it was no good. I had to leave. So I did. _

_I hated myself for that. I've never wanted anything more than to stay with you and Hiashi and Hanabi and live a simple life._

_But Fate had already decided otherwise. _

-

"I am just a grain of sand in the hourglass, like all of us. Just like you. That's why I was so worried about you, Hinata. I knew that you had forgotten that – we are slaves to Fate. So I had to remind you. I had to remind you that you were destined to live a cursed life, just like me, and my mother, and my mother's mother. That's why I killed Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

The jutsu had come undone but Hinata was still frozen to the spot. Shock had overtaken her body.

"See?" said Hideko sympathetically. "I knew that this would happen. I never should have…"

"You mean… you ruined my life… _two _times… because Fate told you to?!"

Her eyes flared – the Byakugan had activated. The veins around her eyes were pulsing angrily and her fists were clenched.

Hinata was pissed.

"First Neji… now my own mother! Why do people keep using Fate as an excuse to do whatever the hell they want?!"

Everybody's battle halted briefly and they stared at Hinata. She was like an avenging angel – eyes shining bright white, chin set, standing in a confidently aggressive stance. Her beauty had always been seen as quiet – but now it was righteous.

"Fate exists, yes, but not in a fixed state! It can be changed – for the better even, you utter dolt! You left me motherless and team-less because you thought you had a bond with Fate – a bond that doesn't exist. Just for that, I feel like I should kill you. But I won't. Want to know _why?_

"Because I'm better than you! I _know _that I can change my own fate! And I don't just know that – I _will _change it! _Kinpo: Banishment from the Godaikoku!"_

A dark, swirling cloud of pure energy enveloped mother and daughter completely. Its presence was large and oppressive, seeming to fill the sky even though it was only a large maelstrom surrounding Hinata and Hideko. It slowly dissipated, like a cloud of poison.

When it had completely vanished, they were both gone. Only Hanabi was left; she was unconscious from the sheer amount of energy used.

* * *

"Wha… what… where am I?"

_You are in your mind._

"And who are you?"

_I am the guide to your eternal hell._

"Oh." A pause. "Where is Hinata?"

_She's on the outside._

"What is the nature of the kinpo she used on me?"

_Banishment from the Godaikoku is not a physical banishment, but a mental one. Why do you think you are inside your own mind? _

"You mean I'm stuck here for… for…"

_Forever. _

-

As much as she loathed the now-pitiful leader of the Akatsuki, Hinata was not cruel. She would not allow the broken woman to crawl through the streets until she was killed for the clothes on her back or died of exposure.

"Sigh here, miss."

Hinata ignored Hideko's little whimpers as they through her into the padded room.

_A fate worse than death._

"Does anything else need to be filled out?" asked Hinata coolly.

"Just one more thing," the receptionist replied. "Regarding visiting privileges –"

"None."

The woman looked confused. "Um, that's rather –"

"She is to have no visitors. At all. The only people allowed to see her will be the necessary aides and a psychiatrist, if you see fit. I wouldn't bother, though."

She frowned disapprovingly. "Well, with an attitude like that, I wouldn't be surprised," she said haughtily. "Please sign this waiver and you're free to leave."

* * *

The bodies of the remaining Akatsuki had been disposed of to make sure that would never, ever rise again. Hanabi was being carried in Chouji's hefty arms like a delicate porcelain doll, which is what she may well have looked like to the Akimichi. Izanagi had disappeared as soon as he had killed Akeno.

"Where is Hinata?" Ino wailed. "We can't just –"

The bodies of the remaining Akatsuki had been disposed of to make sure that would never, ever recover. Hanabi was being carried in Chouji's hefty arms like a delicate porcelain doll, which is what she may well have looked like to the Akimichi. Izanagi had disappeared as soon as he had killed Akeno, much to Ino's chagrin.

"Yes, we can. It would be really easy. We start running until we reach Konoha. Quite simple."

The blonde glared heatedly at her former crush. "Sakura and Naruto never gave up on you – and you had the absolute gall to actually fight against Konoha. Hinata didn't slash her forehead protector… and she hasn't done anything to harm the village as far as we know which is more than anybody can say for you."

"Tch." But they both knew Ino had won that battle.

A cloud of leaves swirling caught their attention. Hinata reappeared, looking no worse for wear.

"Your… the leader?" Shikamaru asked tentatively.

"Taken care of. Where is… is H…hanab-bi…?"

The last thing she remembered as Ino running towards her, healing chakra gathering in her hands.

* * *

Haha, cliffie. Just an epilogue to go now – and it's mostly written. 

**Vocabulary:**

(o)kaa-chan/san/sama mother, with varying degrees of respect (kaa-chan – least formal - okaa-sama – most formal)

(o)tou-chan/san/sama father, with varying degrees of respect

Chichi a very humble way to say father. Rather fits Hinata, ne?

Hiraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique. Gave The Yondaime his nickname, "Konoha no Kiiroi Senko" (The Yellow Flash of Konoha/Konoha's Yellow Flash)

Kinpo: Forbidden skill

Godaikoku: Five Great, as in the Five Great Countries – Fire, Lightning, Mist(?), Earth, and Wind. (I think it's Mist.) In Naruto II when they rescue Gaara, the Sunagakure Council refers to Gaara as the Kazekage of the Godaikoku. Just so you guys know I didn't make that up.

Sooo... as to why I made the battle so sucky - because let's face it, it was - this story isn't about the kick ass battle scenes (which I suck at anyway). It's about Hinata-chan. 

**The Gandhara**: Well, now you know. If your mom's the leader of the organization of S-rank criminals attempting world domination or whatever, I don't think you're gonna be too preoccupied with your love life. (And, in my romantic mind, Hinata knew that if she paid attention to Naruto, she would lose concentration. So she chose not to.) Does that make sense? I hope so. I'm pretty weird.


	4. Epilogue

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Blink, blink.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open.

Beep.

Beep.

_Where… where am I? _

Crisp white sheets and bright fluorescent light. A sterile smell and the strange noises from different machinery.

_Hospital._

Someone was slumped in a chair next to her, unruly dark hair being hiding her face and the slight swell of her stomach barely visible from her position.

_Sensei._

Hinata sat up very slowly, careful not to wake her. Turning, she could see another person, smaller this time, head resting against the edge of her bed.

_Hanabi._

She glanced out the window next to bed with hopeful eyes. The Hokage Monument looked back at her, tall and proud, six sets of eyes boring into her own.

_Home._

Hinata sucked in a tight breath and immediately turned towards the door. Kakashi stood there, looking exactly the same as he had when she was just a genin – face mask, jounin jacket, and nose stuck in a little orange book. He raised his gaze to hers when she noticed him.

"So you're finally awake, huh? It's been a couple months you know."

_Oh._ She looked out the open window again, and a breeze ruffled her dark bangs.

"I hope you're not thinking of running away for a second time," he cut in suddenly. "Kurenai would be terribly upset. And then I'd have to drag you back here to make her happy again."

"So you're committed to making her happy?" Her gaze turned calculating.

"Always," replied Kakashi without a hint of doubt. "So do I have your blessing, Hyuuga-sama?"

"For as long as she wants you back, Hatake-san."

His eye creased, a sure sign he was smiling. "Fair enough."

"H-Hinata…"

"Kurenai-sensei." Her eyes softened almost imperceptibly. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, this and that…" said the jounin, voice breaking. Suddenly, Kurenai flung her arms around Hinata, hugging her tightly. She tentatively returned the affection after stifling her knee-jerk reaction to flinch at human contact.

"Hyuuga Hinata, if you ever worry me so much again, so help me, I'll – I'll – I'll do _something_ really nasty, I swear! Do you hear me?" She was whispering hoarsely now, a few tears leaking out onto Hinata's shoulder. Hinata grasped her teacher tightly.

"Okay, sensei… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… "

Without warning, the door swung open, and Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walked in, accompanied by Neji and Tenten, all of who were being very careful not to wake the still-snoozing Hanabi. Ino walked over to her and grinned softly.

"Hey," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"… o-okay." Hinata managed a hesitant smile.

"Good. Well, we're still here for you, you know? Right, guys?"

For once, Shikamaru didn't respond with a 'troublesome'.

"Yes."

"You betcha," said Chouji, smiling.

"Hinata-sama."

"Nii-san?" She looked up at Neji, apprehension in her posture.

"Welcome home." He cracked the barest hint of a smile, but it was enough. Tenten held his hand supportively and nodded to Hinata.

"Thank you all so much… I'm surprised you haven't locked me up already…"

"We all know – now, at least – that your intent in leaving Konoha was to help it, not to harm it," said Ino matter-of-factly. "I don't think the Hokage has much of a punishment planned, either."

"Good to know," Hinata said softly. There was a moment of peaceful silence in which she ruefully smiled at them all. All of a sudden, her life was so grounded… so sturdy. The only people she considered precious anymore were gathered right here in one room… and she didn't have to stay away anymore.

There was a loud barking sound outside.

"That must be Akamaru. I'll take care of it."

With a poof of smoke, she had changed from a hospital gown into a pair of shorts and tank top. Ignoring the cries of those who wanted her to remain safely in her bed, Hinata quickly leapt down into the hospital courtyard.

"Oof!" The hulking dog happily leapt onto his mistress, licking her face excitedly before woofing loudly in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," she said, lying back on the grass and closing her eyes. The warm sun kissed her face gently.

_Home…_

A broken whisper. "Onee-sama?"

Hanabi was standing at the window's ledge, having finally woken up. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and hope, and her lips trembled dangerously.

Hinata smiled back, her calm, reassuring big sister smile that Hanabi remembered painfully well.

With a shout, she flung herself out of the window and raced into Hinata's arms, crying fiercely.

"I w-was s-so alone after y-you left, onee-sama, I'm s-so s-sorry about the way that I t-t-t-treated you," wailed the teenager into the crook of Hinata's neck. "I was always s-so _m-mean_…"

"Shh, shh, Hanabi-chan. It's fine, now," whispered Hinata into her ear, smiling softly. "I'm back now, right?"

"And you won't leave me?" The tears were still streaming down her face, but Hanabi's voice was as steady as a rock. The stutter had disappeared.

"I will not."

"Ever again?"

"Ever again. I'm staying in Konoha for good, I swear."

"Good to hear," a voice lightly commented to their left. The two remaining members of the Hyuuga Main House turned to look at the Rokudaime, in full Hokage regalia.

They both stood up.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata said, bowing slightly. "I hope I haven't inconvenienced you with my presence."

"Quite the contrary," he replied with formality. "Your dispatching of the leader of the Akatsuki was quite helpful to Konohagakure and the Five Greats."

"That is good to hear," said Hinata softly, looking at the ground. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"… are you guys gonna kiss?" asked Hanabi cheekily, looking up at the two adults with a smirk. Hinata's face immediately flushed.

"Hanabi!" she hissed, cheeks glowing. "Don't be so rude! The Rokudaime -"

"What do you think, Hanabi-chan?" interrupted Naruto. Hinata looked at him, red as tomato and scandalized, while he ignored her.

"Wellllll…" said Hanabi, grinning widely. Hinata turned back to her with a warning glare, which was completely disregarded.

"DUH! It's obvious to everybody else, so why don't you just get it over with already?"

If possible, Hinata turned even redder. "_Hanabi!_That was _highly_inappr – ohh - !"

Naruto quickly stopped her protest with a chaste kiss to the lips.

During her many wandering years, Hinata had lived in her routine: get up, eat, fight, heal, and sleep. There was no hope for the next day, or for the next year, or for anything in particular. She was simply her schedule, and the occasional hallucinations she would have of Kiba and Shino. Those two things defined her existence.

But when Naruto kissed her, she felt…_different._When he offered only his pure feelings and affections, no strings attached, it made her feel like there was more to her. Because he wanted her, she must have worth outside of the deadening monotony she had called life since she was fifteen. Hinata finally felt she could enjoy something, could _hope_for something. He could do something that nobody else had ever accomplished.

He made her feel loved.

When he pulled away, giving her a respectful amount of space, he glanced hesitantly at her, as if expecting rejection.

Instead she smiled brilliantly, laced his fingers through hers, and said only one thing.

"Doing anything tonight?"

* * *

She had been out of the hospital for two months, and not much had changed. Kurenai was still her beloved mother figure; Hanabi was still her baby sister; Neji was still her cousin, albeit much happier than previously. Naruto was still… Naruto. 

Hinata stretched against the trunk of the large oak tree, smiling a bit as the wind ruffled the edge of her dress. She was not quite allowed to be a ninja again…

"Yo, Hinata," Naruto said, swooping out of nowhere and kissing her soundly on the lips. She leaned into the touch eagerly.

…but when your boyfriend was the Rokudaime, it was easier to get things done. She smiled, wider this time, as he lied down and made himself comfortable with his head in her lap. She brought a hand up to rest in his hair, occasionally running the tips of her fingernails over his scalp gently. His eyes closed and he yawned.

"It's hard work being the Hokage, ne?"

"It's easier when I've got you with me, Hinata." Naruto cracked his eyes open a bit to watch pink spread prettily over her cheeks and he grinned.

They sat in peaceful silence for several minutes.

"Naruto."

Sasuke appeared suddenly, like a bat, skulking in the branches of the tree next to theirs. He raised an eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Hinata said.

"Yes," Naruto said at the same time. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." He sent the blonde a meaningful glance.

"Geeeeez, Sasuke. I'm sure that whatever you say can be said while Hinata-chan is here."

Sasuke only scowled harder. Hinata, sensing the oncoming discomfort, retracted slightly, pressing herself tighter against the tree. Naruto, however, would not move; instead, he chose to make himself more comfortable, closing his eyes and stretching languidly. His hand found her own and squeezed it tightly.

"I'll just come out and say it then," said Sasuke, gaze transferring to Hinata.

"Stop pretending, Naruto. She's not Sakura, and she never will be!"

Immediately, Naruto was up. He scowled at Sasuke fiercely. "What the hell are you trying to say? I would never –"

"She's just her replacement – you're using her!"

"How dare you –"

Hinata stepped in, placing a hand on Naruto's forearm. He calmed slightly. She looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

"I know I can never replace Sakura-san. In the same way you are not Shino-kun, and Naruto is not Kiba-kun, I am not Sakura-san. I don't ever expect to be her replacement, and I don't – I don't think I am." She looked to the Rokudaime with a tiny bit of doubt in her eyes.

"Of course you're not!" Naruto said passionately, voice bursting with emotion. "Look, Sasuke, Sakura meant so much to me… but Hinata means just as much. I love them both equally, but it's a different kind of love with Hinata, don't you understand?"

Hinata was looking at Naruto with her cheeks tinged pink. Seeming to realize what he had just said, he turned to her with his cheeks redder than normal as well.

"A-ah, Hinata, I guess I … I, um…"

She only blushed more and looked away. Sasuke smirked.

"I think I see the difference. See you around, Naruto."

-

_**Three years later…**_

It was a late night yet again from the Rokudaime Hokage. His eyes were beginning to develop red rims and to water incessantly as he slaved over his paperwork. He glanced up at the clock.

_It's almost one in the morning… _he groaned aloud. _And tomorrow I have to get up at six… _

"Hokage-sama…"

Naruto blinked dazedly, fighting sleep. "Yeah, Udon?"

His assistant bowed. "You gave me the day off tomorrow… I could finish this paperwork for you and it wouldn't be a big deal because I could sleep in."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? You'd do that?!"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Udon! You're the best!"

The young chuunin grinned at Naruto's ever-present enthusiasm. "Go home! She's probably still up waiting for you."

Grinning sheepishly, he nodded to his former "pupil" and disappeared silently into the night.

-

Naruto crept into his house silently, knowing that if his wife was asleep, any noise would wake her up. But when he sensed her chakra, it was not in the stagnant recovery state of sleep, but awake and anxious. He frowned.

He continued his noiseless trek and found her in their room, looking at something small and soft curled up on their bed.

With the moonlight streaming in through the widow, the highlights in her hair were clearly visible, and her skin was glowing ethereally. Her opal eyes seemed lit by some night-fire. But the look of utter dejection on her face ruined the goddess-like illusion for the Rokudaime. His frown deepened.

"After all that I've been through," Hinata began lowly, "I can't help but wonder when this will end. This is like a dream come true – it _is_ a dream come true– and that worries me. I've never been truly happy in my life before now, Sakura-chan. Will I mess this part up as well? I wonder what it was like for Hideko. Did she know it was going to end, or did it just happen?"

The baby gurgled.

"But why should I burden you with an adult's problems? You're just my adorable baby girl, ne?" Hinata poked the girl's stomach and she giggled cutely.

"Then again, it's unwise to keep all of your problems to yourself all of the time."

"Naruto!" she gasped, spinning around and standing up abruptly. "I didn't know – I – y-you're home early…"

"Hinata, you are nothing like your mother," he said firmly, stepping forward to grab her shoulders. But she evaded his touch, wrapping her arms around herself and looking at the ground. Now her face was shadowed and tortured. Naruto felt his heart twist.

"You don't know that," she said, looking miserable. "_I_ don't know that! I could be! She's in danger whenever she's in the same room as me! What if I snap? What if I –"

She was cut off as he encircled her in his arms, too fast for her to escape.

"We've been over this," he said. "We've been over it a _million _times. You are nothing like her! You made sure yourself when you decided not to kill Hideko. You are your father's daughter."

Finally, she allowed herself to relax, leaning against her husband.

"And our daughter is her mother's daughter," he continued, voice softening as she finally melted into him.

"I… I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right. I _am_ the Rokudaime Hokage after all."

She snorted quietly, pulling away from him and sitting down next to the window. The otherworldly visage was back, but this time it was secured by the fragile hope in her eyes.

"Do you – do you think they've forgiven me yet?"

"They never blamed you in the first place, love. In fact…" said Naruto, so softly that Hinata could barely hear.

"I think they're rather proud of you."

If he saw the one crystalline tear that ran down her cheek, he didn't acknowledge it. She began to sing softly.

"_Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter night_

_I will read all their dreams to the stars_

_I'll walk now with them_

_I'll call on their names_

_And see their thoughts are known - _

_Not gone,_

_Not gone._

_They walk with my heart_

_And I'll never let them go_

_Never let them go_

_Never let them go…"_

-

- -

- - -

Fin

- - -

- -

-

* * *

TRA DAH!

I'm so happy! But sad. But also happy!

End song: "Those You've Known", from the musical Spring Awakening. Total hit, by the way. Even if you can't go see it on Broadway, I'd totally recommend the soundtrack. If you'd listen to, you'd never believe it was based off a play written in the 1890s.


End file.
